When Roland Emmerich Villains Get Together
by Antamaurora Silvalanda
Summary: Colonel Tavington is brought back to life by the Egyptian sun god, Ra, who offers the British solider a deal if he helps him and the aliens from ID4 take over the world. Special appearance by baby Zilla! Please review and enjoy! :)


Colonel Tavington woke up with a start, gasping for breath as he put a hand to his throat where he had just been stabbed. He found no trace of injury or pain. What he did find, however, was a gold chain around his neck that beheld a glowing ruby. Tavington lowered his hand down to his stomach and found no wound there either. It was almost as if he had been healed by some sort of powerful magic.

"You are awake", said a voice.

Colonel Tavington looked to his left and saw a person sitting on a huge bed with hanging curtains over it. Judging by the voice and the person's face, Colonel Tavington thought for sure that it was a boy, but with the person's long, silky black hair and slender physique, it made it almost difficult for Colonel Tavington to tell.

"Who are you?" Tavington asked him.

"I am the Egyptian sun god, Ra", he said. Ra stood up and walked over to a long table stacked with books, food, and drink, his long elegant gold robe dragging behind him.

As the sun god poured wine into a chalice, Colonel Tavington looked down and realized he was sitting in what looked like a coffin made out of stone. He stepped out at once watched the coffin-like structure conceal itself. He then looked towards Ra, who slowly walked over to Tavington and offered him the chalice.

"I trust you are familiar in the tongue of ancient Egyptian?" Ra asked him.

Colonel Tavington looked down into the blood-red contents of his drink and answered, "I'm afraid not."

Ra looked at the jewelry around Tavington's neck and picked it up into his hand. "Then you will keep this necklace with you at all times in order for us to communicate", Ra demanded, his eyes glowing bright white.

Colonel Tavington shot his eyes back up at the flamboyant Ra and asked him, "Is there any good reason why you brought me here, Ra?"

"I have summoned you here on a mission", Ra answered. "When I heard talk about a war that took place in 1776, I opened up the Stargate and entered into your time period seeking a fierce leader, but when I found you, you were already dead. So I brought you back through the gate and placed your body inside the sarcophagus to revive you."

Colonel Tavington eyed the long-haired feminine boy, before turning his attention to the stone tomb with carvings of ancient hieroglyphics written on either side. To be placed in a coffin meant a forever sleep, yet Colonel Tavington had been brought back to life by such a thing by this boy, this Ra. The blue-eyed soldier looked back Ra and asked him, "You wish me to lead an army under your command?"

"Likewise", said Ra, giving him a sly smile. "There is an army of creatures called aliens heading towards Earth to destroy its monuments and its people. They have weapons and technology far greater than your kind could ever hope to imagine, but they will still need our help. The human race has no chance of defeating them, but I fear they shall figure out ways of such intolerance. I thought we could use someone like you who has performed tactics of an unkind and horrific nature to help us take over the world."

"You mean brutal", said Tavington, cocking an eyebrow at Ra. "Perhaps we can work something out together. However, if you're going to take over the world, you'll need something much bigger than an army."

"I have already made arrangements", said Ra, as he turned and walked over to the other end of the room, where Colonel Tavington's eyes fell upon the most gigantic egg he had ever seen in his life.

"Oh, my God", Tavington whispered under his breath, dropping the chalice and letting the wine spill onto the floor like blood.

Ra walked up to the giant egg and placed a hand on the rough surface of the outer shell. A rumbling sound came from within the egg. The sun god looked back at Colonel Tavington and extended his hand out to him. The Redcoat walked cautiously over to Ra, who grabbed Tavington's hand and placed his hand onto the egg. The sun god closed his eyes and felt a powerful surge flow through him, as the egg rumbled again and a weak wailing was heard from inside.

Colonel Tavington turned his head to Ra and asked him nervously, "What was that?"

Ra opened his eyes and looked at Tavington. "Do not be afraid", he said. "He will not harm you now."

The egg rumbled once more.

Colonel Tavington looked back at the egg, while Ra removed his hand and stepped back, not taking his eyes off of the British commander. The egg started to shake and the rumbling grew louder. Colonel Tavington only had a brief second to back away, before the head of a giant, mutated iguana burst through the egg and let out an ear-piercing screech. Colonel Tavington's eyes grew as big as saucer plates, while Ra took in the scope and details of the infant, reptilian creature. It had a big square head with a pronounced chin. As it broke off more of the shell with its long arms and let out a low screech, the hatchling stepped out of the egg, revealing a slender body and powerful long legs with three dinosaur toes on the front of its feet. Its long tail was adorned with small fin-shaped dorsal plates.

Colonel Tavington tried reaching for his sword, but then Ra grabbed his wrist and told him, "Don't!" The sun god placed a hand on the hatchling's head, causing the infant, reptilian-like creature to make a trilling sound and maintained a calm exterior. "We shall name him Zilla", said Ra. "And he will be a god among men."

The Redcoat turned his head back to Ra, who said to him, "When this creature grows in size, he will be about 90 meters high. He will have the speed and durability unlike any animal you've ever seen before. He can mass produce and will be able to blend into his surroundings. Nothing will be able to stop him."

Tavington looked back at the baby Zilla and reached out a shaking hand, placing it on the creature's head, gaining his trust.

Ra then walked over to the long table and picked up a silver fish from a golden platter. The 7 foot tall, infant reptile caught the smell of food and following right behind him. Ra turned towards his direction, as baby Zilla sniffed the fish product in the sun god's hand.

"What if he turns on us?" Tavington asked suspiciously.

"He won't", Ra answered, paying him no attention as he tossed the fish into the air, Baby Zilla snatching it in his teeth. The sun god knocked the platter off the table, as a pile of fresh fish spilled onto the floor and Baby Zilla gladly began digging into his first meal. Tavington could only stare in shock at the surprising nature and tranquility the oversized animal.

Ra unrolled a map next to a pile of books and said to Tavington, "I've charted a course on how to approach this matter of world domination."

The British solider walked over to get a look at Ra's plan, as the sun god explained, "We start with this section of the world known as the United States. The aliens will start off in the West by taking control of a secret location known as Area 51."

The baby Zilla finished all the fish and nudged his head against Tavington's back. The Redcoat turned around and stroked the bridge of baby Zilla's nose to tame the young creature.

"Zilla will take the East", Ra continued. "He will hide in the undergrounds of New York until he has reached the age of maturity and wreck havoc upon the city. I shall take the North and destroy everything in my path. Anyone who dares to stand against me will be slaughtered mercilessly."

Tavington said nothing and was instantly reminded of himself. Even at Ra's apparent young age, the Redcoat was never this brutal. Only until people decided to stand against the Crown of England did Tavington feel betrayed and disgusted at such insubordination. But now, it seemed, the blue-eyed British solider would serve under a new ruler.

"The South is yours", said Ra. "Let no one stop you from obtaining your victory, Colonel William Tavington. If you swear your loyalty to me and help us take back what is rightfully ours, I will allow you to take ownership of any land you choose."

Tavington looked at Ra and asked him with a smile, "What do you know of South Carolina, young prince?"

Ra flashed a wicked smile, his eyes glowing with triumph, as baby Zilla gave a victorious screech into the night.


End file.
